Leon Basset (TV Series)
Leon Basset is a sheriff deputy at the King County Sheriff's Department in AMC's The Walking Dead. Leon also appears in the game, Dead Reckoning, where it explains how he fared during the initial outbreak and ultimately how he reanimated. Pre-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Leon was a back-up officer along with Lambert Kendal, assisting in the highway police chase that put Rick Grimes into a coma. He was seen carrying a pistol and seemed to be distracted and unfocused on the job at hand, and even mentioned that they should capture the footage of the police pursuit and submit it to "The Worlds Craziest Police Chases." Rick ordered him to focus and to arm himself just as the criminals arrived at the standoff. He, along with the Linden County Sheriff's Department officers, exchange gunfire with the criminals and eventually took down the suspects, however, Rick was shot in the shoulder before the last one was killed. Shane then yelled at Leon to call an ambulance and to inform them that there was an officer down. "Bloodletting" He may have been seen with Lambert when Shane goes to tell Lori that Rick has been shot. Post-Apocalypse Season 1 "Days Gone Bye" Later, he was encountered by Rick, Morgan Jones, and Duane Jones as a walker when the trio was leaving the King County Sheriff's Department. He was on the opposite side of the station's chain link fence, banging on it. He was missing his hat and sidearm, while his radio microphone was dragging along the ground. Not wanting to leave him as a walker, Rick calmly walked up to him, putting a bullet into his former colleague's head, ending his suffering. Death Killed By *Don (Infected\Alive) An infected Officer Don attacked and possibly bit Leon just as Shane departed the police station to move to the aid of Lori Grimes. Once Leon reanimated, he continued to roam around as a walker. *Rick Grimes (Zombified) As Rick, Morgan Jones, and Duane Jones were leaving the police station after stocking up on weapons, ammo, and supplies, Leon appeared and began smashing up against the fence. After explaining that Leon was careless and dumb, Rick walked up to Leon and shot him in the head. Killed Victims This list shows the people Leon has killed: *Criminal 1 (Alongside his Fellow Officers) *Criminal 2 (Alongside his Fellow Officers) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Lambert Kendal All that can be inferred about Lambert's relationship with Leon, is that the two of them were partners before the zombie apocalypse ensued. Rick Grimes Rick and Leon interact briefly right before the encounter with the criminals, and its safe to assume that Rick didn't think much of Leon, due to Rick's reference toward him "careless and dumb". Shane Walsh Not much is known of the two's relationship other than they were colleagues. However, he along with his partner, Lambert, were seen in the background in the episode, "Bloodletting", helping Shane give the bad news to Lori. Appearances TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Trivia *In the Comic Series, it is an ordinary walker that is hitting the chain link fence, but Rick does not kill him because Morgan tells him to save his bullets. In the TV Series, this ordinary walker is replaced with Leon, and Rick does kill him. *Leon is one of the only characters to be shown alive before the outbreak. ru:Леон Бассет Bassett, Leon Bassett, Leon Bassett, Leon Bassett, Leon Basset, Leon Basset, Leon Category:Season 1 Characters Category:TV Series